Grand Adventures Creature Detainment Organization
by Hyruler
Summary: The adventures and misadventures of Grand Adventure the unicorn and his partners Animal Empathy and Steel Defender as they try to pull their animal control business out of the ground and up into the sky boxes.
1. Chapter 1

Grand Adventures Creature Detainment Organization

Business is Booming – The First Job

The sun shone high in the morning sky, bringing light to a beautiful day in the city of Vanhoover. The bustling city was alive with the clip clopping of hooves against pavement as everypony made their way to their various jobs. The only thing brighter than the sun above their heads was the happy go lucky attitude of one happy unicorn on his way to work. Whistling a jaunty tune while his orange mane bounced with each step of his hooves, Grand Adventure was a challenging contender for happiest pony in Equestria. As he approached his destination, he slowed down and gave a vibrant finish to his whistle symphony. Reaching into one of the many pockets on his jacket, he took out a pocket watch, checking the time as he stopped at the door. "Right on time as usual." he said happily, looking up at the sign above the building.

_Grand Adventures Creature Detainment Organization. _Taking a soft sigh, he stepped inside. "Good morning Empathy." he said to the mare behind the front desk. "Any calls?"

Animal Empathy, staring with boredom at the newspaper on the desk, looked up and adjusted her glasses. "Oh yeah," she replied sarcastically. "Princess Celestia called and wanted to know how it went with that dragon slaying assignment."

Grand retorted with an annoyed glare, trotting toward his office door. "Well let her know it would have gone better if my assistant wasn't making sarcastic remarks."

"Well there isn't much else to do." She replied, turning the page. "Another bill came in the mail today, third notice for the electricity. Should I feed Mr. Shreddy again?"

"Well he was looking hungry on the way in." Grand laughed, opening the door to his office.

"This is serious Grand, it's been more than a month since we had a job. How do you intend to pay the bills?"

"We'll get by, we always do. We were in the same situation last year remember? And we took care of it."

"Steel Defender asked his parents for a loan, which we've only half paid off by the way."

"They said they didn't mind when we paid it off, just have some faith in fate. Where is Steel anyway?"

As if on cue, a midnight blue pegasus with a deep green mane stepped into the office. "What's up guys?"

"Oh, just the usual stuff." Empathy told him. "Grand Adventure's avoiding the bills, the phone's gathering dust, Mr. Shreddy's getting breakfast and I'm starting to regret denying that job at the Vanhoover Zoo cleaning the bird sanctuary."

"Oh, that reminds me. Grand, my parents wanted to know when the next payment is coming."

Grand sighed, brushing his hair back. "Look guys, I know things haven't been great lately, but just keep your heads up. Remember the dream? We're gonna be the best, When they hear _Grand Adventures Creature Detainment Organization_ they think of the best creature tamers this side of Canterlot. We're on our way, we just gotta make it through the rough patches."

Steel and Empathy looked at each other for a moment, then sighed and smiled at their optimistic friend. "I'll head down to the police station and see what they've got for overflow." Empathy told them, stepping out from behind the desk. "But we better get our flanks in gear if we're going to make rent."

"I'll put up some more posters." Steel said, picking up a stack. "Spread the word a bit, I'll be back soon."

Grand smiled, watching his friends leave, and retired to his office. Sitting behind his desk, he looked over at the picture on the wall. It was a picture of the three in front of the building. A banner across the top of the doorway read "Grand Opening." He sighed and wiped a hoof across his eyes. "I wonder how much longer I can keep this up." he asked himself.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As the clock approached noon, Steel and Grand found themselves playing cards while they were waiting for Empathy to return with the bounty sheets. Steel sported a goofy smile as he revealed his hand. "All evens. 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10. Let's see you beat that."

Grand gave him a disappointed look, setting down his full house hand. "How many more hands do we have to play before you admit you don't know how to play poker?"

Steel didn't get time to answer as the bell rung on the door, Empathy entering with a trio of papers in her bag. "Alright, I grabbed what I thought we could handle, and we've got three jobs in front of us." she told them, laying the three papers out in front of them. "They're pretty decent pay, enough to at least get the collectors off our backs."

Grand looked at the three a bit disappointingly. "That's it? that's all you thought we could handle?"

"Well when I got there Hunter and Trapper's crew were already leaving with a stack of papers. There was one other involving herding some bunnies, but I think we _all _remember what happened last time we tried that."

Empathy glared at Steel, who took a step back at the accusation. "I'm telling you that bunny was out to get me!"

"It doesn't matter." Grand told them, shuffling up the papers with his magic. "Let's get started guys. First up is...missing dog. Alright let's haul flank."

Grand levitated a pair of saddlebags over and set them on his back, leading his partners out the door and onto the streets, heads held high.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Oh my poor little Agatha," the sniffling mare began to lament, "She's been lost for nearly two weeks, I had begun to give up hope."

"There there ma'am." Grand said, comforting the old mare. "I'm sure it's hard for you, but could you lead us through the events of the day?"

The woman took a tissue, wiping away a tear. "I had woken up at 6:00 AM as I always did, the sun was just starting to rise. Agatha was hopping around my hooves like she usually did, waiting to be fed. I poured her food into the bowl. I don't recall why but I was particularly tired that morning, and I forgot to shut the door after retrieving the paper. It wasn't until an hour later that I realized, and my poor little baby was already gone."

The mare made a dramatic twist of her head as she finished, causing Empathy to roll her eyes. "Can you tell us about some places that Agatha was attracted to when you walked her?"

The old mare thought for a moment and nodded. "She absolutely loved to run around in the park a couple of blocks east of here."

"Then that's where we'll start." Grand said, beginning toward the door. "Don't worry ma'am, you're in capable hooves. We'll keep you posted, we may be back for more questions."

Shutting the door behind them, they made their way toward the elevator. "Alright Empathy, what do you know about dogs?" Grand asked.

"Let's see." Empathy pondered, adjusting her glasses. "A typical domestic dog, _Canis Familiaris._ strong runner, typically diurnal, though some subspecies are known to have nocturnal characteristics. Diet includes canned foods made to mimic the flavors of typical meals, water, and dog treats. Behavior around ponies varies from subject to subject."

By the time she had finished the three had left the elevator and were on their way out the door. "Alright, so we'll convene at the park." Grand told them. "From there we'll-"

"Well look who it is." came a voice from the left.

The three turned and caught sight of the last pair they wanted to see walking down the street. Two brown colts, one with a blue mane, the other green, stopped in front of the group. "How goes it guys?" the green haired one asked. "Keeping the world safe from dust mites?"

"Hello Hunter, Trapper. What are you guys up to?" Grand asked.

"Well if you must know," The blue one said matter-of-factly, "Trapper and I have to go out of town for a little while. There's a pretty bad problem with a hydra that made it's layer outside of Las Pegasus. But such is the job. And what are the grand failures up to today? Have you started going door to door asking for money?"

"Actually we're on a hunting and trapping case in the local park."

"Well, good luck with your pet finding operation." Trapper told them, catching onto the ruse.

The pair laughed at the trio as they stepped past in the direction of the train station. Grand glared at them as they walked away. "Come on." Empathy told him, patting his back. "Don't let those fools get to you."

"Yeah," Steel added in, smiling, "We've got a Canis something-or-other to track down. That old lady's counting on us right?"

Grand smiled, glad to see he had some die hard friends. "You're right, let's get to that park."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Starswirl park was bustling with the activity of young fillies and colts laughing and playing. The park was large, and partially covered by tree thickets. The trio looked high and low across the park, but after hours of searching the park, with the sun sitting low in the western sky. "No sign of the dog here." Grand said with disappointment.

"So what now?" Steel asked.

"Well, I've been thinking." Empathy said, adjusting her glasses. "I didn't want to say anything because I figured it was a little bit of a long shot, and I don't feel like staying up all night, but...It's entirely possible that Agatha doesn't like little colts and fillies, if they saw a dog they'd probably maul it with love and attention, scare her."

"I know I wouldn't want a bunch of kids touching me." Steel said with a smile.

Empathy raised an eyebrow at the statement, caught off guard. "Right. So anyway we could set out some dog treats or something and wait for the dog to show up."

"An overnight stakeout." Grand agreed. "That's brilliant! Empathy, I love that big, squishy brain of yours!"

"Uh...thanks?" Empathy asked, Grand hunting through his saddlebags.

He produced from his pack a bag of dog treats. Looking around, he decided the best spot was out in the open field of the park. "Alright," he explained as he emptied the treats onto the ground, "Stakeout time. We'll go wait in a nearby bush and keep watch on the treats. When the dog shows up, we'll leash her and bring her back to her owner. Let's not turn this into another bunny incident."

"I'm telling you the bunny was out for my head!" Steel protested, flying over to the bushes.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The night had run late, the moon nearly in the center of the sky as the three sat in the bushes watching the bait. Grand was staring impatiently in the direction of the bait, while Empathy and Steel were doing their best to pass the time. Empathy had brought a book along to read, close to her face to read it in the light of the moon, while Steel was looking up at the stars. Grand was getting tired, beginning to doze off when his eyes suddenly went wide open. "Target sighted." he whispered, hovering some binoculars to his face. "The subject has a collar, this is looking good."

The three got together in a huddle. "Alright, here's the plan. Steel, you fly overhead, if the subject tries to run, you do a dive and catch the dog. Empathy and I will take the dog from two sides and try to leash her. Once we've got a look at the tag, we'll take her back to the client."

the three nodded and began to get in position. Steel silently ascended up above the park. Looming over the dog. Empathy and Grand each took a side, Grand levitating a leash with his magic. The dog didn't pay much attention, enjoying the treats. "Now!" Grand yelled, and Empathy grabbed the dog, doing her best to keep the dog held while Grand leashed it.

Seeing that the dog was leashed, Steel hovered down to the ground. Grand checked the tag and nodded to the group. "We did it!" Steel cheered, raising his hooves in the air.

The group laughed and high hooved, congratulating each other on a job well done.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Stepping out of the apartment building, the group eyed the pouch of bits they had received. "Forty bits." Grand said triumphantly.

Empathy took the bits and set them in her saddlebags. "I'll just head down to the bank and take care of some of those bills."

"Sounds good." Grand nodded. "Nice job today guys, we'll meet up tomorrow for the next job. For now, I think we've all earned a little sleep."

Saying their goodbyes for the night, the three split up, headed their own separate ways. Grand smiled, happy to see the team coming together. He held his head higher than he had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Grand Adventures Creature Detainment Organization

Business is Booming – A New Team Member

The noon sun sat in the middle of the sky, cascading it's light down on the ponies of Vanhoover. The city was bustling, enough so that it muted the rushed sound of a building door swinging open, a breathless Grand Adventure galloping down the street. "Oh man, I can't believe I slept in!" he said to himself. "I've gotta haul flank!"

In less than ten minutes Grand had made his way to the building, stopping to adjust his mane and jacket, making sure he looked alright before walking in. Inside to greet him was Animal Empathy, her normally bored looking face giving an angry stare to the person on the other side of the phone she was speaking to. "That was our job, we have the poster!...What? No, that isn't possible!...Because I'm staring at it right now...fine, well you have a nice day." she said, slamming the phone down on it's receiver. "In Tartarus!"

Grand stepped up to the desk, looking worried. "What's going on?"

Empathy showed him one of their two remaining posters, one for a missing blue jay, and tossed it in the shredder. "I called up the guy who had posted the job, and he told me that Hunter and Trapper's team had taken care of it, so I called them up." she said, stepping around the counter. "Apparently they had caught the blue jay already, it was one of their posters for the rookie teams."

"That's not possible." Grand said, shaking his head. "Equestrian law says that you can't post a local job more than once, to help keep businesses moving."

"Yeah, well it looks like he posted multiple jobs for the bird under aliases. So we're down another job."

Grand sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hoof. "Alright, where's Steel? Let's get this job done so we can get some rest and hit the police board early tomorrow."

"Steel went out to grab some coffees, he's probably on his way back."

"Well then, let's go meet him halfway."

Empathy nodded, and the two stepped outside, locking the door behind them.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Standing in the hallway of a dreary looking apartment building, the trio stepped up to the employer's door, knocking softly. A colt answered the door, keeping it locked as he peered through a small crack. "Yes? What do you want?"

Grand smiled, giving a small wave. "Hello, are you Mr. Torr?"

"Professor!" the colt corrected. "Professor Torr."

"Right, sorry. Professor Torr, we're here about your missing pet, we wanted to ask you some questions."

Professor Torr looked the group up and down before shutting the door and unlocking it to let them in. "Please do be quick about it."

Looking around, the apartment looked very sterile. Every room was floored with white hospital tiles, furniture covered in plastic. The three took a seat across the couch in what appeared to be the living room. Grand looked around and his eye caught a blanket, doing it's best to conceal a cage in the corner. Professor Torr took his seat in a chair across from the couch. "Now, what would you like to know?"

"Well the first thing we need to know is the name of the dog, and any defining features."

Torr nodded, shutting his eyes for a moment before replying. "The dog's name is Titan, he is a golden retriever with a dark red collar and a metal, rounded rectangular dog tag."

"Alright, that's a start." Grand nodded. "When you walked him, were there any particular places he liked to lead you?"

"No, he stayed on the sidewalk in the three block circle we take every day."

"And how long has he been gone?"

"Two days, three hours, fifty five minutes since I last saw him."

"Well, that should be enough to go on for now." Grand said, hopping off the couch. "Thanks for your help Professor, we'll be sure to keep you informed."

The three made their way to the door, followed by Torr, who saw them out. "I would like to request you don't bother me again unless you have my dog."

Finishing that, he shut the door on the three, who made their way to the elevator.

"Grand," Empathy spoke up in the elevator, "Didn't his responses seem kind of...scripted?"

Grand nodded, waiting for the doors. "I don't think he told us everything either. Let's just find the dog, we've got a three block area to search."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The day became late as the sun painted the skyline of Vanhoover a bright orange. The trio of animal hunters came together on the street near their starting point, all looking tired. "You guys didn't find any sign of the dog?" Grand asked.

The two gave an upsetting nod to their friend. "Grand, I think we're going about this the wrong way." Empathy suggested. "We all got that weird vibe from the client right? I think we should try to search outside the three block radius, between the third and sixth block."

Grand thought for a moment. Not liking what the comment might imply, but finding no reason to disagree, he nodded. "Alright, let's get going."

The three began to walk in the light of the setting sun. "I guess this whole working thing means we'll be pulling longer days more often." Steel groaned. "I have enough trouble getting up in the morning."

"You'll get used to it." Grand assured, the three of them stopping at the corner of Trottingham St. and Starswirl Blvd. "Okay Empathy, where should we start looking?"

Empathy paused for thought, adjusting her glasses. "Well, assuming the target has an aversion to ponies, one should consider first the hiding places it could find, such as in bushes or alleyways. We should probably separate and cover more ground, this could be days in effort, that's of course assuming we aren't wrong in being this far out, or that we're wrong in assuming that the dog would stay so close. Perhaps we should-"

"Guys I think i found him." Steel called from a nearby alleyway, beckoning them over.

Grand and Empathy trotted over, looking into the alley where Steel was standing next to a golden retriever, a red collar around it's neck. "Or, that works too." Empathy said, a little embarrassed.

"Way to go Steel!" Grand congratulated, giving the pegasus a pat on the back. "Alright, so now all we have to do is get him back to his owner and get paid."

"Hold on a second Grand." Empathy told him, sounding concerned.

She approached the dog, who began to back away a bit as she approached. Moving slowly, she began to look him over. "Do you have a flashlight?" she asked.

Grand nodded, taking one from a pocket and holding it up with his magic to direct it at the dog. Empathy looked the dog over, shaking her head. "This doesn't look good guys. He's got bloodshot eyes, his fur has been combed down to hide some missing tufts in his coat, how long did Professor Torr say the dog has been out for?"

"Two days, three hours, fifty five minutes at the time we were there." Steel told her.

Empathy shook her head. "He appears far too malnourished for the short time he's been away. Grand, I don't think we should take him back to that colt."

Grand shook his head, his thoughts stirring. "We can't just leave him here, the dog belongs to Professor Torr."

"I don't think Torr cares about the dog as much as he cares about getting him back."

"Well we can't just throw this job away, we need the money, the ethics of the job they-"

"Forget about the job Grand, look at the tag. It doesn't even say 'Titan' on it. It just has the number seventeen!"

Grand rubbed his head, his mind stirring with hundreds of thoughts at once. He gritted his teeth, his hooves tensing up while he tried to come to a conclusion. Steel and Empathy watched him, awaiting his decision. Finally, he came to a decision. "Guys," he began, letting out a deep sigh, "You know what we have to do."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was early morning the next day as Grand made his way to Professor Torr's apartment building. He knocked on the door, his face forming a frown as Professor Torr answered. "Oh, it's you again." he said, sounding agitated. "Did you find my dog yet?"

"Sort of." Grand said, sounding upset. "May I come in to speak to you?"

After a moment of pause, Torr reluctantly opened the door, allowing Grand to step in. "Where are your friends?"

Grand hopped up onto the couch where he had formerly sat. "They're busying themselves with paperwork at the office, I thought it would be better if we talked personally."

Torr sat in his chair, staring at the colt. "Well please make it quick, I'm very busy."

Grand looked at Torr, sighing as he reached into a pocket and pulled out the dog's dark red collar. "We were following a lead we had gotten from a mare on the street, and that lead led us to the outskirts of Vanhoover. After searching around, we found the collar outside a bear's den. We searched the area around the cave but there wasn't any sign of your dog. You have my sincerest apology and of course you won't be required to pay for our services."

"I shall see that I don't." Professor Torr said, making his way toward the door. "If that is all I must ask you to leave."

Grand nodded, getting off the couch and making his way out the door. "I must say, you're taking this very well Professor."

"Dogs disappear, I'll simply buy a new one." he replied, shutting the door.

"I wish you wouldn't." Grand whispered, making his way out.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Empathy giggled, holding a dog treat out on her hoof. "Come on boy, eat the treat." Empathy told him.

The dog was quick to eat the treat off her hoof, his tongue bobbing happily out of his mouth. "Good boy!" Steel said, petting his head.

The bell rung over the door as Grand stepped into the office, setting his sights on the three in the corner, the two ponies gathered around the dog on a makeshift bed of towels. "Hey, so he started to warm up to you guys?"

Empathy nodded, sitting on the floor next to the towels. "Yeah, he was plenty friendly once we gave him some food and water."

"So how did it go?" Steel asked.

"Hook, line, and sucker." Grand said, a smile on his face. "He thinks the dog was eaten by a bear, we aren't getting paid though."

"I didn't expect to." Empathy said, petting the dog. "So what are we gonna call him? Titan just doesn't seem right."

"I already took care of it." Grand said, taking a green collar out of one of his pockets, fastening it around the dog's neck.

Empathy looked at the silver tag and smiled. "Figured you'd pick something like that."

"Let me see!" Steel yelled, taking his own look at the tag. "Aw dude that's awesome!"

Grand nodded, scratching the golden retriever under his chin. "Welcome to the team," he said, smiling, "Indie."


End file.
